warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kuva Lich
The Kuva Lich is a nemesis system, taking form of a Grineer rival that is spiked with Kuva. Introduced with , The Old Blood, the Kuva Lich is an enemy that hunts you down and invades the Star Chart using their influence to steal loot and increase enemy levels in controlled territories. A Kuva Lich has a unique name, and randomly assigned stats and weapon. They are difficult to kill, you are the only Tenno who can kill your own Kuva Lich, and you will need the new Parazon weapon to do it. Creation And Behavior After the completion of The War Within quest, the player may encounter a Kuva Larvling '''in a regular level 20+ mission vs. Grineer - this does not include Sorties, Void Fissures, Quests and Dark Sectors. The spawning of a Kuva Larvling in a mission is announced to the player by a Kuva Guardian, with its location being marked by a red waypoint. This doesn't neccessarily happen at the start of the mission. By choosing to kill the Kuva Larvling, the player causes a Kuva Lich to arise in the Origin System, thus becoming the '''Progenitor '''of that Kuva Lich, and the Warframe used for this is recognized as the '''Progenitor Warframe. This does not interrupt the normal course of the mission. Upon return to the Orbiter, the player will receive communications from the newly created Kuva Lich. A Kuva Lich will increasingly establish Influence '''across a set of nodes in the system, by commanding '''Kuva Thralls, which will appear during missions. The Lich will gain Influence each time it ranks up, and a node will lose its influence after the player defeats the Lich Controlled Territory mission there. Clearing Influence from every node on the starchart will cause the lich to rank up. Influence serves to diminish the player's rewards for completing missions in the affected nodes, as a part of the reward will be claimed by the Kuva Lich through Reward Tax '''(this includes Credits, Resources, Blueprints, Void Relics, Ayatan Treasures, and Mods). As the number of nodes under Influence increases, the Reward Tax will also increase. Everything the player loses through Reward Tax will only be reclaimed after he/she defeats the Kuva Lich. Strategy To fight your Kuva Lich, you must draw them out. You do this by doing missions in nodes that the Lich has influence, and by destroying their Thralls. Killing the Thralls using the Parazon grants you a '''Requiem Murmur. Upon collecting 50 of these murmurs, it will reveal one of the three correct Requiem mods '''that you need to kill your Lich, although the "revealed" requiem may be one you have already discovered by trial and error. Your Lich will also have specific resistances, and immunities, that are unique to you. You will know a Lich is after you when an icon appears in your Navigation and Menu screens. The icon will appear beside the Nightwave button and will allow you to check details about your Lich, including Lich Level, Requiem Mod Attempts, and more. Kuva Influence will be shown as a red cloud on your Navigation. It will start on one planet, and when you click in to view it, you will see which nodes the cloud is spreading over Nodes. These nodes will give you the option to run the standard node mission, the Kuva Lich version, or any active special version, such as Nightmares or Invasions. Kuva Lich can have Influence over nodes under other faction's control, making the thrall mission becomes like occupied or crossfire mission. Completing a thrall mission may remove influence from a node and, currently, it is possible to remove all influence and effectively 'softlock' yourself so you cannot progress further without being in a party with someone who can pull you into their influence missions. Only one Kuva Lich can be after you at one time, so you need to kill them outright to get a new one. To kill a Lich, you need to use your Parazon with Requiem mods. The Requiem Mods form a sort of puzzle and must be in the correct order to deliver the killing blow. Your squad can weaken the Lich, but only you may kill it. *Currently you can finish other people's Lich if they were to spawn during a Thrall hunt. This is possible during a small time window after the original target attempts to kill the Lich without the correct sequence of Requiem mods. Doing so will kill the interacting player without playing the animation and will grant the Lich a level for both interactions. (Very likely a bug) To figure out the combination, you will need to kill the Lich's Thralls. Any mission under a Lich's influence will spawn Thralls. Thralls will periodically spawn as the Tenno cell advance through the mission map (or on Defense and Interception missions, several times per wave). There is a limit to the number of Thralls that will spawn in a given mission, approximately 15. Thralls are several levels higher than other enemies in the map, are immune to most forms of crowd control, and can use a teleport dodge move. Upon reaching 0% health Thralls will stumble and become vulnerable to a '''Secret Mercy Finisher (this is optional, and a Thrall will still die of its wounds without using a Finisher). Upon the Thrall's death, all players in the mission are rewarded a Requiem Murmur. Fifty Requiem Murmurs will update the Lich's status screen, revealing part of the Requiem Mod combination that will prove fatal to your Lich. Note that Murmurs will only reveal the Requiem Mods required to kill the Lich, not the order you need to put them. You will need to figure the order by trial-and-error. If a Lich is sufficiently enraged, there is a chance they will appear in the mission for combat. It is entirely possible that a Lich will appear long before the player has deduced all three Requiem mods; because of this, killing or even fighting your Lich is not required for mission success (for example, waves in Defense missions will end even if the Lich is still active). A Lich has a shield bar and three health bars. Depleting a Lich's health bar to 5% will cause them to stumble, giving the player a chance to use their Parazon for a finisher attack. If the Requiem mods are in the correct sequence, the Lich's health bar will be destroyed, otherwise, the Lich will instead perform a finisher on the player. A Lich's finisher attack will instantly kill any Tenno, bypassing Bleedout entirely (even if other players are present), cause the Lich to despawn, and give the Lich a rank up. *The Lich will despawn without gaining a level nor spread its influence if the targeted player gets downed and put into bleedout state. When you finally find the right combination of Requiem Mods, you will have two choices: you can Vanquish the Kuva Lich, or decide to Convert it. *Vanquishing it will get you a Kuva Weapon named for the defeated Lich. (e.g. "Ulogg Stakk Kuva Quartakk"). This weapon will be "Ready to Claim" in your Foundry. *Converting it will turn it to your side, and it can appear in fights beside you. *Whichever choice you make, you also reclaim all "stolen" drops that they were responsible for. If your Lich has an Ephemera equipped, you are also guaranteed to get it. The Requiem mods used will lose a charge upon a successful kill/convert. Kuva Lich weakness: Kuva Weapons These weapons are carried by a player's Lich and can be acquired once the Lich is killed. If the player has enough weapon slots and meets the required Mastery Rank, they can claim these weapons from their Foundry. The weapons vary in attributes, dependent on the Lich the player has slain. Each type of weapon will provide Mastery Points once, similar to Prime variants of weapons. These weapons have a max rank of 40. To obtain the maximum rank, the player must polarize the weapon five times, with each Forma increasing the maximum possible rank by 2 (in a similar manner as the ). So far, we know the weapon's base damage is based off of the Kuva Lich's percentage of elemental damage. A list of Kuva Lich weapons are as follows (with a brief outline of how they differ to the base variant): *Kuva Karak: Shorter reload time, lower recoil, and greater accuracy. *Kuva Quartakk: Fires single shots in full-auto when fired from the hip; semi-auto fires four shots simultaneously while aiming, Shorter reload time. *Kuva Ogris: Fires semi-automatically (instead of the charging trigger); Smaller magazine, but greater damage. *Kuva Kohm: Higher rate of fire. *Kuva Tonkor: Shorter reload time. *Kuva Drakgoon: Shrapnel projectiles do not slow down after ricocheting; bigger magazine and shorter reload time. *Kuva Twin Stubbas: Akimbo variant - higher rate of fire and magazine capacity. *Kuva Seer: Projectiles have a small Corrosive burst. Higher rate of fire, magazine capacity, and zoom factor. *Kuva Kraken: Fires in three-shot (instead of two-shot) bursts; Alternate Fire shoots all remaining ammunition in the magazine in a quick burst; Higher rate of fire, magazine capacity and shorter reload time. *Kuva Brakk: Higher rate of fire, magazine capacity, and shorter reload time. Notably, certain Kuva weapons are not based on existing Grineer weapons, and exist solely in the Kuva variant: *Kuva Chakkhurr (Rifle) *Kuva Shildeg (Hammer) *Kuva Ayanga (Arch-Gun) All Kuva weapons deal innate elemental damage, in addition to physical damage. The amount of this damage is random, ranging from 20-60%, while the type of element is determined by the Progenitor Warframe, as per the table below: Media Kuva Lich Heads Female.jpg|Female Kuva Lich heads Kuva Lich Heads Male.jpg|Male Kuva lich heads Trivia *Though your Warframe's color palette or skin/type (including Prime Warframes) does not affect your Lich's look nor color scheme, the helmet on its shoulder reflects the one equipped during the mission the Kuva Lich was born on. This is also true for TennoGen and deluxe skins. *As confirmed on Prime Time #267, the first Lich that rose in the public build was called "Budigg Fugg". *The idea of Kuva Liches dates back to Devstream 88 when they were previously known as the "Kingpin" system. Tips *When a Kuva Lich invades a mission, enemies near it will start turning to thralls. This can be used to "farm" Requiem Murmur fragments, although not indefinitely. Bugs *It seems that right now, if you decide to kill your Kuva Lich, it may still be recruited and come to your help in missions. *After you have revealed all three requiems for a given Lich, obtaining more murmurs will make it seem like you are unlocking a fourth one. This is a visual bug only, and this "fourth requiem" is reset at the end of every Lich mission, meaning it is never obtainable. *There is a discrepancy between the stats you see in your kuva weapon's equip menu (and codex entry) stats and its upgrade menu stats. What this may be is the upgrade menu reflects the actual stats of your kuva weapon and the equip menu reflects generic kuva weapon stats for that specific kuva weapon, before the kuva lich modifier is applied. Patch History *Removed some Kuva Lich name generation options. (ex: "Titt") *Introduced. }} External Links *Warframe - Parazon Guide - How To Get And Use Your Parazon *Warframe - How To Get Requiem Relics and Requiem Mods Category:Update 26 Category:Grineer Category:Mechanics Category:Enemies